


show off

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shotgunning, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know shotgunning is just a ploy to get someone to make out with you, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	show off

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write Vee some OiFuta for one million years

Tooru leans against the wall his bed is against and watches as Kenji exhales. The smoke takes the shape of five perfect rings, each about four centimeters across, which rise with the air currents in the room and slowly dissipate into wisps, then nothing as their molecules break from their visible form. He smiles and takes the pen when it’s passed to him, ignoring the challenge on Kenji’s face. He can’t do rings like that, even though Kenji tried to explain it to him, but he puts it to his lips and sucks in for a while, then blows out a thick cloud of white. It curls in front of his vision, obscuring his desk and computer for a couple of seconds before curling in on itself and fading away.

“I still don’t feel anything,” he admits.

Kenji snickers as Tooru passes the pen back.

Tooru frowns. “Why are you laughing?”

He glances sideways at him. “I was joking when I said it would get you high. I thought that was obvious.”

Tooru socks Kenji on the arm, even though he’s not actually mad. “Why would you lie to me? What did I ever do to you?” He hugs his knees up to his chest and watches Kenji inhale.

Kenji blows smoke into Tooru’s face playfully, and Tooru only frowns because he thinks it’s nicer to watch when it’s blown out slowly and you can watch it. “Your team kicked my team’s ass, for one,” Kenji complains.

“We should have another practice match,” Tooru says thoughtfully. He turns his head slightly, grinning. “So I can do it again, and you can have a reason to be petty.”

“I hardly think telling you you’d get high from this is petty. I was just teasing you.” He grins. He’s tapping the pen against his thigh. They’re just looking at each other. Tooru’s not sure if he’s going to pass it back; Kenji looks like he wants to say something, so he waits. “You ever shotgun?” he finally asks.

“I told you I’d never smoked anything before today, what do you think?” He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to try, but he’s not going to tell him. If Kenji’s going to sass, Tooru’s going to tease.

“Come here,” the other boy says, angling his body away from the wall and towards Tooru.

Tooru scoots a couple centimeters closer to him. They weren’t that far away to begin with. Kenji probably just likes thinking he can boss him around.

“You just have to inhale when I exhale, okay?”

Tooru nods, smiling slightly in anticipation. He watches Kenji pull in another lungful of smoke, watches him watching him. He leans over his own knee and braces himself by pushing his hand into the mattress, locking his gaze on Kenji’s mouth in anticipation. He pulls the pen back and keeps his mouth closed as he reaches for Tooru’s jaw, holding him close as he exhales the smoke across the fraction of space between their parted lips. Tooru inhales and his heart pounds. They’re so close, and he can see the narrow rim of Kenji’s irises ringing around his pupils as they’re slit beneath heavy lids and long, dark eyelashes. The smoke that’s not being forced between their lips escapes and curls up in tendrils between them, billowing to the sides. Tooru wants to be closer, but Kenji’s already moving away.

Tooru blinks and straightens out.

“You were supposed to blow out the smoke,” Kenji says, snickering again.

“Oh. Oops. I guess we’ll have to do it again.” He puts on his best show of indifference, and returns his smile with an innocent tint of his own.

Kenji looks up at the ceiling and laughs more heartily now. “You know shotgunning is just a ploy to get someone to make out with you, right?”

Tooru leans closer to him again. “Kenji-kun, there are all sorts of things I don’t know about smoking. I’m not a delinquent like some people I could mention.”

“Lucky you have me to teach you then.”

He drops the pen again in favor of curling his fingers around the back of Tooru’s skull, pressing their lips together gently. Tooru shifts his body, turning so he’s facing him better, and braces himself on Kenji’s thigh. Kenji prods at Tooru’s lips with the tip of his tongue, making a little noise, and Tooru opens his mouth. Somehow the taste of the smoke is clean, with the faintest hint of watermelon. It’s like kissing with a mouthful of air. Kenji is quick to seek out Tooru’s tongue, and Tooru very quickly discovers something inorganic in his mouth. It’s small and smooth and hard, and at first he thinks it’s candy that he somehow got while Tooru wasn’t looking, but when he bites it, he feels Kenji smiling around him. The asshole is full of surprises, apparently.

Tooru tugs hard on the piercing with his teeth, half hoping it to hurt, but the noise Kenji makes doesn’t sound pained. He bites Tooru’s tongue and rubs the ball under it, sending a chill through Tooru’s spine. Tooru moves his legs and tries to settle into Kenji’s lap while still keeping them attached at the lips, which proves easier when he has something to grab onto with his teeth. The other boy hums and moves his hands down to Tooru’s hips, warm fingertips brushing up under the hem of his shirt and tracing across the hem of his jeans. He sucks gently on Tooru’s lip and rolls his piercing across the roof of his mouth, making him moan quietly.

They fall into a rhythm of kissing softly, making quiet noises at each other, skating their fingers across shoulders and backs and chests and necks, disrupted when Kenji’s palm presses against Tooru’s erection where it’s straining between them. Tooru sucks in a breath and bites his own lip, hands tightening in the front of Kenji’s shirt. “I want to suck your cock,” Kenji whispers between them, bracing his thumb against the trail of hair above the hem of Tooru’s jeans.

“You just want to show off with your fancy piercing,” Tooru whispers back.

“Yeah, same thing.”

Tooru can feel him smiling again even though there’s a little bit of space between their mouths. He leans back to lie down on the bed, stretching out so his shirt rides up, noting how Kenji’s eyes are drawn to the sliver of skin revealed. He crawls forward and slowly pops the button of his jeans, then slides down the zipper, pushing against his cock with his motions. Tooru lifts his hips so Kenji can pull his pants down and swallows when his hot skin meets the air. It’s almost worse now without the friction of his clothes, and he looks up at Kenji with insistence in his eyes.

“Nice dick,” he says.

“Thanks, it likes you too.”

“Makes me want to get better acquainted.”

Tooru giggles. “Go ahead, then.”

Kenji moves his hand the few centimeters between Tooru’s thigh to wrap a warm hand around his cock, and Tooru sighs blissfully, arcing his back and shifting up into the touch. Kenji smirks and works his grip over Tooru’s length as he lowers himself down onto his stomach. He teases the tip with the tip of his tongue, and Tooru eyes the bead in the middle of it (a shiny metallic blue, from what he can see now) with anticipation. Kenji takes pity on him and smooths the flat part of his tongue over his head, bead rubbing along the cleft and giving a sensation he’s never had before. He gasps, and Kenji doesn’t even let him recover before he takes the whole tip in and flicks the bead against him.

“ _Kenji_ ,” he whines, hips jerking up again. Kenji lets him buck and swallows more of him down, and Tooru can feel how hot and wet his mouth is. He moves his hand down between Tooru’s legs and presses the heel of his palm against his balls while he takes in more of the shaft. When he pulls off to run his mouth up the sides, he presses the piercing against the lines of Tooru’s cock and he moans. Tooru places his hand on top of Kenji’s head and pushes his fingers through the strands, earning an approving hum from him that makes his abdomen seize up in pleasure.

Kenji takes him in again, with more vigor this time, moving up and down over him at a steady pace. He slides the head of his piercing over a prominent vein in Tooru’s cock on three separate strokes and Tooru _twitches_ and tugs on Kenji’s hair. The rhythm is steady and persistent in working him up, making him squirm and twist under Kenji’s weight trying to pin him down. “You’re good,” he breathes in complement, and Kenji hums in thanks, or maybe agreement—Tooru can’t be sure, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter.

After that, he struggles to get more coherent words out that aren’t fragments of his name or some expletive. Tightness and heat are compounding on each other in his belly and he’s leaking like an old faucet. Various bodily fluids are leaking out from the seal of Kenji’s lips, aiding their path, and Tooru’s grip becomes tighter and tighter in his hair until he can’t be sure he’s not hurting him. Tooru tries to swallow, but his mouth is dry from breathing through it, and he rasps out, “Kenji, stop—”

Kenji doesn’t stop, but goes faster, sucks harder until Tooru spills into his mouth, bucking up and twitching as his muscles release their tension. His body moves on its own until the relief of orgasm washes over him and he stills, heart pounding, breath coming in pants. Kenji pulls off and crawls up the bed to lie next to Tooru, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Everything you ever hoped for and more?” he asks, sounding smug.

“Yes. The ‘and more’ is modesty. Such an appealing quality in a guy.”

“Don’t forget ‘He blows people without expecting anything in return.’”

“Pushy,” Tooru complains, patting him on the side of the head. “Don’t worry, you’re going to get yours.” He pulls up his pants and somewhat reassembles them before turning on his side. “You know, Kenji-kun, good blow jobs with a tongue piercing are impressive, but good blow jobs without a tongue piercing are probably more so. Don’t you think?”

Kenji’s lips curl up at the edges. “I suppose you’ll have to prove it to me.”


End file.
